Catheters may be used in percutaneous intervention procedures to deliver a medical device to a treatment site within a patient. For a given procedure, the type of catheter may be selected based on the catheter's profile, steerability, lubricity, tip characteristics, length, rigidity, and/or flexibility. The flexibility of the catheter that is selected may be suitable for the catheter to be navigated through bodily passageways of the patient to the treatment site, but may not be suitable for delivery of a medical device through the catheter to the treatment site. For example, the flexibility of the catheter that is suitable for navigating the catheter to the treatment site may be too flexible for being suitable for delivery of the medical device through the catheter to the treatment site. Alternatively, the rigidity or stiffness of the catheter that is suitable for delivery of the medical device through the catheter to the treatment site may be too rigid or stiff for the catheter to be navigated through the vasculature of the patient to the treatment site.